So close, yet so far away
by mika-thoma
Summary: Far away from busy streets a modest church is located. Inside a priest speaks the words meant for weddings only... see what happens in here. Aki x Uruha, Aki x Mao. SID x The Gazette.


**Title:** So close, yet so far away  
**Author:** Mika (bleeding_jaws )  
**Beta:** thethirdstone  
**Band:** SID, The Gazette  
**Pairing:** Aki x Uruha, Aki x Mao  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Genre:** Romance, angst (?)  
**Chapters:** One shot / drabble  
**Warning:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone.  
**Summary:** Children giggled and pointed fingers and whispered to themselves.  
**Notes:** I was somewhat thinking about my parents... that just sounds so weird.. Please comment despite that .

It was a very normal summer day, the sun was set high and it was sharing its heat with the people in Tokyo. Flowers were in full blossom and people were smiling. But beyond the busy streets and buildings touching the sky and far from the noise of construction sites and growls of thousand engines, a small church was located among the peaceful streets, in a modest part of the town. Where just one or two strolled down the street and you could still hear the birds chirping, where trees planted had grown tall and flowers surrounded you in the park around the corner.

Behind the closed doors of the grey stone church, a handful of smiling people sat on the benches. Dressed in suits or dresses, their hair neatly arranged, some with a handkerchief between their fingers as they pressed them to their eyes, trying to gently wipe away happy tears without smearing mascara all over their face. Some hands were clasped together, some couples shared loving smiles and thought about how their day had been, or dreamed of a day to come. Children giggled and pointed fingers and whispered to themselves.

Up by the alter stood a tall man dressed in his finest black suit. The honey blonde hair styled to fall gently around his face, make-up put on in small amounts and simplicity was the key. But there was no need for any make-up, his best accessory after all was the smile adorning his face and his eyes that shone all by themselves. Beside the slender man stood the dark haired bassist that had been dressed in a white suit to match the other man's. His hair was short and black, spiked just slightly to put a bit of an edgy touch to it. With his own toothy grin he stood before the priest. For mere seconds at a time, he'd steal glances at his soon-to-be-husband, only to find the other stealing glances too.

Their priest spoke of promises and praises he would speak of only to couples on their wedding day. But for each pair they were words of love special only to them. Eventually, when the elderly priest had spoken for some time, he got to the point where they would give their wedding vows.

It was difficult to speak of forever with who you love without tears springing to your eyes, none the less they were tears of joy. Here and there they'd choke on words or their breath would hitch, but a simple caress on the cheek or a finger running over the others arm got them back on track. And once the rings had been given, slipped on their fingers, rings of gold, a ring with no ending because that's what their love was. A love that had no ending.

And it was happiness as their lips met for that kiss to tie up the promises that would otherwise be nothing more than words written in sand. Chaste kisses and small pecks. Uruha bended over just a bit and let his forehead press against Aki's while he closed his eyes and let the smile just stay plastered on his face. Aki shut his own eyes and their hands found each other and he grabbed a hold of his lover's, giving it a light squeeze.

But then he woke up from the dream he just had, his eyes wide open and palms sweaty. The bassist's pulse was high and his heart beating in a high pitched pace. He gulped down whatever was stuck in his throat, gulping down, breathing, and just trying to calm down his heart beat. Then he turned around to face the man sleeping next to him. The man he was with. This man he lived with, in the real world. His eyes shut slowly and he let out a deep breath he didn't know he had been holding in. Fisting his hands into the nothingness of the air, he cursed himself before turning around so he wouldn't have to face Mao's sleeping form lying closely right next to him on their bed. Crushing his eyes tightly shut, praying the tears away. Still they persistently pressed on and burned his eyes, it wasn't pleasant at all.

Still he couldn't help but want to fall back into sleep, and into that dream... This dream he always had... The dream where he was happy.


End file.
